


Doggy Style

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [9]
Category: Freaked! (1993)
Genre: Animalistic, BBW, Bad Taste, Comedy, Consensual leg humping, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dogs, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Non-con leg humping, Overweight, Pets, Romantic Comedy, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When I happen to come across a rather strange and lost looking doggy and offer to ake him home I discover a rather unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Ortiz the Dog Boy/Me, Ricky Coogan/Julie
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 11





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> I know that title is a little obvious but if there was never a Ortiz the Dog Boy story that bore that particular one the world would seem all the more sad to me.
> 
> And it's a pretty sad place to begin with. :/
> 
> I've been down recently but watching "Freaked" helped to make me feel better. As did Keanu's performance as Ortiz and writing this fic with him. Thank you Alex Winter and Keanu Reeves wherever you are! Much love and God bless you! :D <3

I'm a sucker for a cute animal. Always have been ever since I was a child and my mother would often encourage her two daughters' obvious love for our four legged or winged friends by letting us adopt many of them. These included: cats, rabbits, Guinea pigs, gerbils, hamsters, fish, frogs, toads, sea-monkeys, chickens and ducks. We even had a pair of mute ducks once which viciously attacked me one day but that is another story not this one.

We never had a dog though.

Well, I never did; my sister owned a German Shepherd once when she was too young to properly remember it.

So when I saw a poor, supposedly lost dog sitting on the side of the street and eating a squirrel, I thought the time may have finally come to correct that oversight.

He was brown in color and seemed to be a hard to identify and very large breed. _Very_ large. Somebody had also dressed the poor creature up in a milkman costume. I sighed to myself; it was amazing what some pet owners subjected their animals to. But, at least, I had thought to myself, it wasn't a mailman get-up which may have gone against his religion.

"Come here boy," I started to call out to him and the lost creature looked at me strangely. "You want to come home with me?"

The dog suddenly abandoned the squirrel. Tossing the bloody carcass of the now too lost to help, fuzzy tailed rodent aside, the dog perked right up and headed in my direction.

So perked up, in fact, he was strolling towards me on two legs

"Why! You have great taste to have chosen Ortiz the Dog Boy to take home tonight!"

If the walking like a man hadn't knocked me off my own two feet, the talking like a man surely would have done it. I suddenly asked the canine if he happened to be a fan of Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons and had decided to try out their advice.

"No! Ha ha!" he exclaimed. "I am a freak. I used to be human but Elijah C Skuggs. I used to have a bitch called Julie, whom was attatched to some guy and I was leader of all the freaks. However, alas, most of them started to follow a fellow freak named Coogan instead. Coogan stole my girl and my followers."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I offered my condolences.

The Dog Boy brightened up. "I have no ill-feelings for my comrades. I wish Julie and Coogan all the best. Besides...she was never all that good at belly rubs or scratching behind Ortiz's ear."

"Do you have fleas?" I asked my new man-pet.

"Of course not!" he said in offense as he gave himself a poorly disguised scratch. "In any case, the freaks are all human again and have no leader. Unless, you count the President of the United States. I am a revolutionary and do not. I need a place to stay and am grateful for the offer."

I frowned for a moment. The offer had been made when I had believed Ortiz to just be a _dog_. Now I knew that he was a _man_ as well it complicated things a bit. Still when he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his what could I do? He no longer had anybody, after all.

So I let the offer stand and we started to walk to my house.

I was kind of flattered in a way that he had chosen me to be his companion. For a Dog Boy he was very cute. I'm rather overweight and quite insecure about it. There were other thinner women he could have been the fur baby of but he went with me instead. 

Along the way, once, I saw a twig lying on the sidewalk. Whenever I came across these I envisioned a little helpless old woman tripping over it. So as is my custom, I picked it up and threw it to the side. I didn't expect Ortiz to go bounding happily over to get it and bring it back to me in his fanged mouth.

I also never expected him to do what he did to the fire hydrant we passed by.

I guess, I should have...but I didn't.

* * *

Back at home, me in my nightie and Ortiz still in his milkman costume, we sat on the couch watching a game show on TV. Or rather I sat; the Dog Boy lay on his back as his head rested on my plump thigh and I alternately scratched him behind the ear and rubbed his belly. I noticed his leg starting to kick in enjoyment and was happy that I was doing a better job, apparently, than this Julie, whomever she was.

When the poor canine-human rolled over on to the floor by accident, having become too energetic over my heavy petting, I stood up in dismay, worried for my great big Dog Boy's welfare.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he replied in embarrassment as he grabbed on to my right leg in order to pull himself up. 

However, he stopped halfway, pausing for a moment, a strange look stealing across his fuzzy face.

"What are you doing to my leg?" I asked suddenly feeling him kind of hugging on to it as he rubbed against my bare skin.

"Nothing," he replied but his voice sounded kind of funny and his movement continued.

Feeling some other part of him now also pressing into my exposed flesh, having escaped out of his white pants I supposed, my eyes widened to about the size of two plates from Royal Doulton. "Are you humping my leg?" I asked in shock.

"No," Ortiz lied as he continued his movement, getting to the point where he seemed to be enthusiastically enjoying himself in this endeavor as well.

"You are too!" I accused.

"Maybe your leg is humping me," he tried to bluff.

"It's on the wrong side."

"Ohhh," Ortiz said. Or moaned. I couldn't tell which.

I was confused as to what to do then. He looked kind of cute thrusting on my chubby limb and I didn't have the heart to stop him. I'd never had a dog go to town on my leg before. The closest was when my neighbor's black pug would sit on my shoe. Ortiz finished up after what seemed like a very long time and I suddenly felt something warm and wet on my leg.

Panting, the Dog Boy hopped off of the victimized part of my anatomy and we both looked at the evidence which was now running down towards my ankle.

"I can't believe I just had my leg humped by a stray animal human hybrid," I stated in shock.

"It asked for it," Ortiz defended himself with the oldest line of defense in the book.

"I can't believe I kind of actually liked it," I remarked in even more surprise, ignoring his offensive retort entirely.

Ortiz's look of hang-dogged shame turned to one of happiness. He looked at the other exposed leg now also. "Want me to have my way with it as well?"

* * *

After a bit of time spent in the bathroom, I emerged with both my legs much cleaner. Looking around the living room, I did not see Ortiz and I felt my eyes watering as I feared that I had been the victim of a hump and run. I should have known better than to invite a strange Dog Boy into my house and expect him to behave himself. Maybe I should have commanded him to sit and stay before I had left to clean up, I reprimanded myself contemptuously. Here I had been saving myself for the man I loved, carefully avoiding my legs being ravished by any animals, only to have my knees lose their virginity to a virtual stranger with an odd accent and lots of body hair.

I was sniffling as I walked towards my bed. As I crawled into it, I noticed, though, that I was not alone. Ortiz was there. And he had shed quite a bit in the meantime. Including his clothes. He took me in his arms and bit, kissed and licked my neck before he rolled me on to my back and hovered over me on his hands and knees.

"I like you," he praised. "You are soft and warm. I shall have my way with you now."

"Wait," I said, propping myself up on my elbows. I was hesitant even though all of my Little Red Riding Hood fantasies were about to come true. "I'm a virgin. I want my first to be with the man...err...Dog Man...I'm sure that I'll spend the rest of my life with."

Ortiz raised himself so he was solely on his knees now. He scoffed at me, lying there so innocently and staring up at him in a virtuous way. "You talk of marriage...a social structure. It means nothing to me. I will have you without the silly institution. "

" _Great_ ," I thought. " _I brought home a Communist dog_."

Having no respect for a Dog Boy whom didn't believe in marriage or committment I looked sadly up at him and bit my quivering lip. "Bad dog!" I chastised. "You most certainly will not! You can just go out and sleep in the dog house tonight!"

The house had come with one for some strange reason but I had never thought it would come in handy.

We glowered and growled at each other, Ortiz snarling and baring his fangs as he bended over me and me lying flat on my back. Eventually my Dog Boy did as he was told, though, leaving the room with his tail between his legs.

That amongst other things.

* * *

The next day I let him back into the house but he wouldn't talk to me. He was back in his milkman disguise and I felt just horrible about what had happened the previous night. Wanting to make it up to Ortiz I dropped by City Hall before coming back to the house after purchasing some Dog Chow and treats to try to make it up to him.

"What do you think about wearing a license?" I asked shortly after walking through the door and placing my bags on the kitchen table.

He snickered and looked at me angrily from his seat at the kitchen table. His arms were folded in defiance. "Ortiz the Dog Boy will never be tied down!" he proclaimed. "Ortiz is an independent creature."

I frowned in disappointment. Sighing, I held up a shiny, golden trinket. "So I guess it was a mistake to buy this and I should return it, huh?"

My furry lover's eyes rested on the dog license and before I knew it he was on top of me again, having knocked me to the ground, and licking me all over my face. I giggled from the feeling of his moist, warm tongue and the little barks and whimpers of pleasure he made in between licks.

" _You_ are the first to propose?" he asked. "For so long Ortiz had wished to belong to someone...but Ortiz was too proud...Now Ortiz has found his forever home! With you...only _you_!"

He started to lick me again but this time his tongue trailed lower and I gasped as it found my chest, ripping my t-shirt and bra open with his claws. His paws started to appropriately and inappropriately paw my breasts, excitedly. "There are too few for all of my pups you shall bear but they look like they can handle sufficient enough milk for them all with only these two."

I blushed to the shade of the tongue which started to lick between my cleavage and then each breast, seeing his tail wagging from side to side as his head was pushed into my proposed milk bottles. I guess, he wanted to try them out first.

Soon it wasn't just his tail moving about.

I was the one to moan now.

Leaping off of me, Ortiz pulled me to my feet and grabbed me, lifting me into his arms. I realized that the man who had made him into a Dog Boy must have given him superhuman strength to be able to do it. Letting out a loud howl, Ortiz the Dog Boy ran me into the bedroom to have his beastly way with me.

I was both surprised and happy to discover that he wanted to look into my eyes for our very first time together. Not that we didn't get to that other famous and rather appropriate position eventually that night.

And I tend to be very ticklish so I didn't mind if it was a little " _ruff_."


End file.
